Enough Is Enough
by cutiepie9985
Summary: Kim is an outcast and is judged . BUT after a fight and detention she wants a change . KICK story is better then it sounds . bad summary


Enough Is Enough

chapter 1 : The Beginning

Kim's P.O.V

beep beep !

Ughh ! I hate school ! Heres to another day in the hell hole !

Oh my names Kimberly Anne Crawford but I liked to be called Kim . Call me Kimmy and your dead . Anyway as I was saying I hate school because everybody is judged based on superficial crap like looks and stuff . I wish I was born in a time where boys weren't complicated and school was enjoyable without jerks ( Jack Brewer .) and ( aka Donna Tobin . ) . Like seriously I don't even know what I did to them for them to hurt me mentally and physically so much ! I'm constantly bullied cuz' I'm an "OUTCAST" just because I'm not in the popular crowd . But don't worry I know what your thinking , and yes I do have friends three really great one's actually . There names are Grace Brewer , yes she's so nice yet she's related to a 24/7 pain in my butt . Julie Howard ( _**AN : **_**Idk her real last name in the show .) r**eally sweet smart girl best friend to me , and grace . Also girlfriend of my third best friend Milton Krupnick smart kid just like his girlfriend , but he can ramble on about science and chemistry for hours ! Well enough about me so far I need to get dressed !

I got out of bed and went to my mirror . Man I am not a pretty sight in the morning ! I thought

I wrapped a towel around my waste, brushed my teeth , and hopped into the shower .

Once I came out of the shower I picked out my outfit . A simple baggy grey tee that said nerd in purple letters with some black shorts and my white ankle boots . I put my hair into a high ponytail and put on my black thick rimmed glasses . got my purple shoulder bag and went downstairs . I don't wear makeup only for special occasions . I checked the time since I was already late for school I just got an apple said my I love you's to my Mom , Dad and my older sister Sam , hopped on my skateboard and rode away to school .

A s I arrived at school you wouldn't guess who I bumped into the one the only Jack Brewer !

" S-sorry i-its my fault " . . I said I mentally scolded myself for stuttering so much and sounding like an idiot

" yeah you should be , and next time don't let it happen again or else you'll have something to really be sorry for ! " he yelled

I don't know why but this time I got infuriated and I got a sudden boost of confidence

" I don't think that will be happening I'm a 3rd degree black belt ! " I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest

At first jack looked shocked but then he smirked right back at me and said

" 4th degree and for the second and last time don't let this happen again or you'll really be sorry " he smirked again and walked off

what's with all those smirks ! I just huffed and walked right up to school seafood high I sighed and entered the building and tried to walk to my locker when . . Donna Tobin marched up to me with her evil army of minions

she licked her lollipop and said " I saw you talking to my jackie don't let it happen again Kimmy " she smirked and tried to walk off when I said

" first of all I've told you many time's before my name is Kim " . I scoffed

" And second off all I"ll talk to whoever I want to talk to too " I said and smirked

so much smirking and cocky comebacks today ! I thought

then Donna said " Oh really Kimberly ? " and she shoved me into my locker

I was in complete utter shock I mean sure she's pushed me before but this time I could feel some blood come down my back and a bruise forming but It didn't matter how much it hurt her parents and not to mention jack's parents owned the school

I suddenly got another boost of confidence and shoved her right back but harder

being the attention seeker she is she chose to wear 6 inch heels which made her slip and fall

"Oh you did not just do that " she said enraged

" Oh yes I did darlin' " I said smirking my southern accent peeking threw . Did I mention I'm originally from Tennessee ?

she just got up like it never happened and pushed me with all her strength

I had to blink back tears and try really hard not to cry because that hurt REAL bad

I got up and and slapped her and kicked her and people started to crowd around us but by then I was already being pried away from Donna and dragged to the principals office literally cuz' I couldn't get up

" Donna Savannah Tobin and Kimberly Anne Crawford what in the hay just happened out there ?! " principal low said completely shocked and confused

" Well Kimberly doesn't know how to stay away with my Jackie ! " she yelled in my direction

" please " I scoffed

" I bumped into Jack and said sorry and we got into a slight . . argument and that was it . " I told Donna and principal honestly

" yeah right " Donna said

" Either way donna , kimberly has an equal right as you to talk to whoever she wants " principal low said

I smirked and said " yeah donna you didn't have a right to push me into my own locker ! " I yelled getting more furious every second by the memory

" whatever can we just get this over with just give me my punishment I have a make out session with jack to be at around in . . 15 minutes so lets get to it ! " she yelled and smirked at me like I cared about her making out with him I scoffed

skank I said under my breath just below a whisper but apparently Donna has super sonic hearing and shit

" what was that kimberly . . ? " she asked

" nothing " I smirked and crossed my arms and took a sudden interest at the window in mr. low's office

"whatever " she said in a sing - song tune

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes and slap that stupid smirk off her stupid coloring book she calls a face

" so ladies donna I'm afraid you'll have to get 2 months worth of saturday detention since this hasn't been your first affiance has it miss Tobin ? " he said

" whatever anything to leave this dumb office . . and who is your decorator it looks like 1965 threw up in here ! " she exclaimed and crinkled her barbie doll face

" As for you miss Crawford . . I'm completely shocked your one of my best student here in seaford but you will have to be punished . " he said

I just sighed can't see I didn't see this coming

" but also the punishment will be low since this is your first time in serious or any trouble " he said and slightly smiled

I just faked a smile in return and I might say it was very believable considering I give them out a lot

" So miss Crawford you will be having detention today in classroom 351 with Mr . Anderson . " he said

" so like can I leave now ? " donna said then liked her lollipop

I rolled my eyes

" yes you two young ladies may go and stay out of trouble please and thank you . "

with that donna left I just rubbed my back and got up and put my bag back on when I was stopped -_-

" And kim please be careful I wouldn't want my niece getting into trouble or getting hurt " principal low said

" its fine thanks uncle rudy " I said hugged him and lift oh and another thong the principal is my uncle :D

when I left the office I walked up to grace who was hysterical with asking questions and worrying but I told her I was fine and just needed to go to the nurse and after that the day went on pretty fast


End file.
